<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Strap Up by punk_pandame</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26922163">Strap Up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/punk_pandame/pseuds/punk_pandame'>punk_pandame</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Punky's Trans Nart Collection [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Uchiha Sasuke, Don't Judge Me, M/M, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Indulgent, Strap-Ons, Top Uzumaki Naruto, Trans Uzumaki Naruto, lets be real tho who Doesnt want a dick collection</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:35:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,969</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26922163</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/punk_pandame/pseuds/punk_pandame</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>If you can't grow your own dick, store-bought is fine. </p><p> <br/>All acts are consensual.<br/> </p><p>COMPLETE, One Shot, porn with no plot lol</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uchiha Sasuke &amp; Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Punky's Trans Nart Collection [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001028</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>110</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Strap Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>don't mind me, just writing the most self-indulgent shit a trans masc idiot like myself possibly could. </p><p> </p><p>tw for brief alcohol mention</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     Despite having several actual fights over how strongly they felt about each other, Naruto and Sasuke were somehow the last to know each other's feelings. To everyone else, their eventual getting together was inevitable. It was just a matter of when they'd stop being stupid. </p><p> </p><p>      They were pretty fuckin' stupid.</p><p> </p><p>      They confessed to each other one drunken night at twenty-two years old (after ten years of friendship and four years living together, for anyone counting). Seeing as they'd known each other for so long, they didn't feel the need to take things slow; they made it official the next morning, over their hungover breakfast of burnt toast and slightly undercooked eggs. They were surprised to find nobody else was surprised. Most were supportive enough, and those that weren't eventually got over themselves. The rest, as they say, was history.</p><p> </p><p>      Sasuke was in the shower. Naruto was on the couch, thinking about what Sasuke looked like in the shower (hot) and what he'd like to do to Sasuke in that shower (<em>hot</em>) and imagining exactly how he'd do it (<strong><em>hot</em></strong>). So intensely, in fact, that he didn't realize Sasuke had exited the bathroom. It took him standing right in front of Naruto and clearing his throat to get his attention.</p><p>      "The hell are you thinking about so hard, stupid?" Naruto grinned up at him. Sasuke was clad in only a towel, still a little damp. He sat up, wrapping his arms around Sasuke's waist.</p><p>      "You," he purred. Sasuke smirked, running his fingers through Naruto's hair.</p><p>      "Yeah?" </p><p>      "Yeah," he breathed as he licked Sasuke's stomach, earning him a sharp smack on the head.</p><p>      "Ah! You know that tickles, dobe!"</p><p>      "Hehe! Worth it."</p><p> </p><p>      Sasuke could never stay mad at that cheeky grin for long, especially not when Naruto stood up to capture his lips in a deep kiss. They both smiled into it as Sasuke dropped his towel, reaching up to anchor one hand in Naruto's hair and trace his thumb along Naruto's collarbone with the other. Naruto's hand drifted to Sasuke's ass, squeezing it as he backed him up against the nearest wall. Naruto's eyes were bright when they parted. There was something intensely erotic about having Sasuke naked while Naruto himself was still fully clothed. He kissed Sasuke again, his tongue sliding into his mouth, his hands feeling their way from his hips all the way up his chest and back again. Sasuke shivered beneath his palms. Naruto tugged on his lower lip with his teeth as he pulled away, reaching down to grip Sasuke's cock. He shivered again, a soft moan brushing against Naruto's cheek, his breath hot and lips kiss-swollen. Sasuke arched into his touch as he stroked him a few times, languidly. Sasuke opened his eyes. They were lusty, hungry. He twisted Naruto's hair around his finger.</p><p>     "Bedroom?" he asked in a sultry tone, their hands finding one another and holding tight. Naruto's answer was to flash a smile and tow him along, the door closing behind them.</p><p> </p><p>     Naruto kissed him again, walking him toward the bed until they fell into it together. Sasuke's hands slipped under Naruto's shirt, feeling the taut muscles of his stomach. Naruto rocked back on his heels, peeling it off and tossing it to the floor. Sasuke hummed appreciatively.</p><p>      "Like what you see?" Naruto asked, bouncing his pecs and waggling his eyebrows suggestively. Sasuke barked out a laugh.</p><p>      "Shut up, stupid." He pulled Naruto down into another kiss. Naruto braced himself on his forearms, pressing his body as close to Sasuke's as he could, their hips rolling together. They only broke apart for Sasuke to sigh, his cock hard against Naruto's stomach. "Are you already... wearing the harness?" he asked breathlessly, fingering the waistband of Naruto's pants. He smirked, getting off the bed and making a show of removing them. Sasuke sat up, admiring, licking his lips.</p><p>      "How'd you guess?" Naruto's voice came out husky, thick with want. The harness straps rode low on his hips. Sasuke had chosen it, an edgy black-leather number. Naruto didn't think it'd be his style at first- he wasn't into the bondage look- but it definitely grew on him. Now, he felt his sexiest with it on. "So, Sasuke... what would you like today?" Sasuke smirked. He'd been hesitant to spend money on so many dildos, but now that they had a decent collection, he found he enjoyed the variety. </p><p>      "Surprise me," he said at last, his teeth gleaming with a nearly feral smile. Naruto chuckled a little, getting back on the bed and straddling Sasuke, reaching over him to get one off the shelf.</p><p>      "Alright, then. Alien dick it is."</p><p>     </p><p>      Sasuke snorted amusedly. Naruto attached the neon green dildo to his harness, winking at Sasuke. They'd originally bought it as a joke. Something about an otherwise hyperrealistic dildo painted the most obnoxious green color they'd ever seen had them in stitches at the shop. They couldn't cause a ruckus like that and <em>not</em> buy it. To their simultaneous delight and despair, it ended up being their favorite. </p><p>      " 'If I can't have a real dick, I may as well have fun with it.' Right, Naruto?" Sasuke teased, quoting him. Naruto rolled his eyes, grabbing a bottle of lube and pouring it into his hand. The scent of watermelon wafted into the air, making Naruto salivate a little. Yes, that phrase exactly had been his justification for buying it all that time ago, along with all the others that now stood proud on the shelf above them.</p><p>      "Don't act like you're not having fun with it too." He stroked his cock, willing it to become an extension of himself.</p><p>      "Never said I- <em>mmph</em>!"</p><p> </p><p>      Naruto's mouth closed over Sasuke's, silencing him. He made a noise of protest, but when Naruto pressed closer and his dick teased Sasuke's hole he gave in, opening his mouth to allow Naruto's tongue back in. Naruto shifted, placing his slick hand between them. Sasuke gasped and arched as his first two fingers slid into him. Naruto grinned. He loved watching Sasuke's face get red as his eyes closed, his lips parting to release heated puffs of breath. He loved watching his body twist and squirm, pleasure taking over his usually stoic presentation.</p><p>      "Hey Sasuke," he called. Sasuke raised his head a little, eyes glazed.</p><p>      "Hn?"</p><p>      "Remember when we first together, and you were worried about how the top-and-bottom situation would work out." He slid in another finger as he said this. Sasuke moaned, rocking into Naruto's hand.</p><p>      "<em>Ah</em>...! Um, y-yeah, what... what about it?" Naruto smiled wider, pinching his lower lip between his teeth for a moment.</p><p>      "You don't worry about it anymore, do you?" He pushed his fingers in deeper, grazing Sasuke's prostate. He moaned loudly, panting.</p><p>      "N-no!" he answered. "Of c-course not. You've always been- ngh, <em>ah</em>....! - so good, Naruto...."</p><p> </p><p>      Naruto pulled his fingers out, rubbing Sasuke's thigh with his other hand, coaxing his legs apart. He locked them around Naruto, eager and needy. Naruto really didn't need the validation- he could <em>see</em> how much Sasuke enjoyed him, after all- but sometimes he just wanted to hear him say it. <em>I've always been good to him,</em> he agreed internally. <em>And he's been <span class="u">more</span> than good to me... </em></p><p>      "It's so stupid," Sasuke said suddenly. Naruto cocked his head to the side. For a moment, they just gazed at each other. "It's hard to believe there was a time I doubted you, just because you're trans..." Sasuke shook his head, looking away. "That was wrong of me. I was an idiot. Our sex life is amazing." Naruto's grin widened so much, it was a wonder his face didn't split in half. He leaned down to trail kisses along Sasuke's thigh, eliciting some very encouraging noises.</p><p>      "Don't feel bad about it, Sasuke. You didn't know we had so many options. It was only right for you to have been concerned... " Naruto shifted, his cock prodding at Sasuke again as he reached down to push his hair from his face. "Truthfully... it makes me feel good, knowing that every time we have sex, those worries disappear into an even more distant past..." He started to push into him. Sasuke's moan was wanton, raising goosebumps along Naruto's arms. He pushed forward until he was fully sheathed inside him, bracing himself on his forearms again, licking and sucking at Sasuke's neck. His breath hitched. "I love you, Sasuke..."</p><p>      "I love you... N-Naruto...."</p><p> </p><p>      Naruto felt heat pooling low in his belly, his whole body blazing as he began to thrust. Sasuke's nails dug into his back, and Naruto buried his face further into his neck. He was definitely leaving marks, but Sasuke didn't seem to mind. Naruto reveled in the taste of his skin, the scent of his shampoo still clinging faintly to his hair. Naruto hooked his arms under Sasuke's shoulders.</p><p>     "Naruto... harder...!" He gladly obliged, releasing Sasuke's neck so he could sit up a bit, planting his hands on either side of Sasuke's head instead. He thrusted not just with his hips, but with his whole body. Sasuke slammed his hands against the mattress, his fists twisting into the sheets. "N-Naruto, ah...! <em>Naruto</em>...!" Sasuke's moans and gasps and shaking breaths only spurred Naruto on. He was panting now, too, sweat rolling down his spine alongside racing chills. He took in Sasuke's bared throat, already bruising, his chest heaving with each breath, every muscle beginning to tense. His face was flushed and eyes squeezed shut and he tossed his head back, arching. "Naruto...! <em>Naruto</em>...!" His own desire was peaking, his ears starting to ring with it.</p><p>      "S-Sasuke...!"</p><p> </p><p>      Naruto watched with wide, lust-filled eyes as Sasuke's body snapped back, his orgasm crashing through him. He watched the hot ropes of cum cover his stomach, the way he gripped the sheets so hard his knuckles turned white. The wordless cry that escaped him, though, was what did Naruto in. It was a pure ecstasy that came from somewhere deep in his chest, reverberating in Naruto's body. He didn't want to look away, but his eyes closed as he came, too, a wetness seeping from between his legs as pleasure washed through him in waves. The only thing grounding him was his grip on Sasuke's hips. When Naruto had moved his hands, he wasn't sure, but as he slowly began to descend from his climax he rubbed the V of Sasuke's pelvis gently. Bruises would surely form there, too, in the shape of Naruto's fingers. He pulled out slowly, making Sasuke sigh heavily, and rolled to the side. He felt light-headed and sated lying beside him, enveloped in both their scents. </p><p>     "Fuck," he breathed.</p><p>     "What?" Sasuke whispered.</p><p>     "You're just so sexy." He giggled a little. The only time Sasuke ever <em>giggled</em> was post-sex. Naruto fucking <em>loved</em> it.</p><p>     "You are, too."</p><p> </p><p>     He shifted onto his side, propping himself up on one arm. Naruto just looked up into his eyes. They held nothing but love and affection. Sasuke leaned down, kissing him passionately. They cupped each other's faces, deepening it for only a moment before they pulled away again.</p><p>     "You're incredible," Sasuke murmured, curling into Naruto's side. Naruto laid a kiss on the top of his head, wrapping his arm around his shoulders. He thought about saying something sappy, but what came out instead was, "Yeah, I'm pretty great, right?" Sasuke snorted, batting at him. Naruto caught his hand, bringing it to his lips and kissing it. Sasuke blushed, hiding his face against Naruto's chest. </p><p> </p><p>      For a long while they just laid there, basking in the afterglow and in each other's presence. Sasuke didn't even mind that he had to shower all over again; Naruto was there to entertain him with more kisses and predictably stupid conversation. At the end of the day, they really were just two happy idiots in love.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>okay so i wrote this for me and i'm genuinely not expecting anyone else to even look at it so if you're reading this: thank you! i really hope you liked it. and if you wanna see more works like this, please let me know! i'm happy to release more self-indulgent fantasies into the wild if they're something people actually wanna see lol XD</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>